Sick
by Naftie
Summary: Reese is stalking, Finch is sick, and this is my sad attempt at a Rinch fic. R&R!


**My first Rinch fic. Yep, let's see how this goes. I want to thank ****Dragonhaven for taking the time to read this. **

**Person of Interest does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

Reese was hiding at the Library, despite the fact that Finch had given him the day off, watching Finch. He was wondering what he could be doing when Reese saw Finch slowly take off his tie and waistcoat. Finch then undid the first two buttons of his shirt and the ones on his wrists, and took off his shoes. The leathery material had started to hurt his feet and his limp was more pronounced, showing the hard day they had had. Reese had been having a hard time with a Number and had asked Finch to join him, even though his partner had protested.

He watched Finch gather the information regarding their latest number and send it to the detectives. As soon as the task was done, Finch got up and went to the little kitchen. 'Probably making some tea' Reese thought. Any chance he had had to leave the Library was gone now. Reese didn't care; he wanted to know what Finch did in his free time, and it had taken a long time to learn anything from the reclusive man. When Finch didn't come back from the kitchen he fought the urge to come out of his hiding place and go looking for his boss.

After a while Finch came back. A cup of tea in one had; and chemist's bag on the other. He saw Finch sit down and take each of the pill bottles out of the bag, making a total of four. Finch took the prescribed amount of pills from each one and settled them next to the cup before putting them back inside the little plastic bag.

Reese knew Finch took pain medication. What he didn't know was that amounted to this. He felt for his boss, but at the same time admired him. Even thought Finch had limited mobility now, he didn't let it stop him from helping Reese with cases. Recently, Reese had started to notice that his admiration for Finch was gradually becoming more than just that. His feelings were stronger than that.

Yep, John Reese was in love with Harold Finch.

He saw Finch take two pills with each gulp of tea to ease the swallowing. After taking his pills Finch leaned his head as back as his neck would allow, and closed his eyes. Reese saw his boss's chest go up and down in a steady rhythm, taking slow breaths, his lips slightly parted and resisted the urge to go over to the reclusive man, wake him up and kiss him.

Instead he stared for a while until Finch started to cough, forcing him to wake up. Once more he resisted the urge to run over to his boss. He stayed where he was until Finch's cough became worse. Finch tried to control his cough, but it was proving to be too much, and he had to bend over while trying his best to ease his cough. If he coughed too much or too hard he would start bringing up blood, therefore requiring a trip to the hospital and an explanation to his agent.

When Reese noticed Finch hunched over and his cough getting worse, he raced over. To hell with hiding. The smaller man needed his help and he was going to provide it, even if he would get yelled at for it.

"Easy, Finch, easy" Reese soothed as he rubbed the reclusive man's back. When Finch's cough had slowed down enough, he looked up at Reese.

"Mr.- cough- ? W-What are-cough- are you doing here?" Finch asked breath steadying now to a deep rythm.

"I was, uh, hiding here" Reese admitted.

"Hiding? Why were you hiding? Didn't I give you the day off?" Finch asked. Hints of nervousness and annoyance in his voice.

"You did. I followed you here." He responded to his boss.

"Mr. Reese, I suggest you leave… -" Finch was interrupted when Reese got a prescription bottle from the little bag.

"What are you taking, Finch? I know some of these are for your pain, but these ones are for coughs" Reese took the bottles from the bag and looked at each of them.

"For your information, Mr. Reese, I have a lower respiratory illness. More specifically, bronchitis." Finch grabbed the medication from Reese, and started back to the kitchen.

"Bronchitis? Finch, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have let you stay here, instead of asking you to go out in the field. No, scratch that. You should be in bed!" Reese scolded Finch.

"Mr. Reese, my health is not your concern. Besides why do you care?" Finch said angrily at his employee. He had the gall to follow him and tell him about being in bed? He didn't think so.

"Yes, Harold, it is. What happens if you get too sick and can't help me with the Numbers? I care because you're the only one I have, Finch. I care for you." He was exasperated by Finch. After all this time, Finch still didn't trust him?

"Why, Mr. Reese? Did you think in my weakened state I would tell you everything? Tell you all my secrets?" Finch started to cough again.

Seeing his boss in distress again, Reese quickly helped him sit down, and rubbed his back.

"I told you, Finch. I care for you. To answer both of your questions: No. I don't expect you tell me all your secrets, especially when you're sick. Jesus, Harold. You're starting to burn up a bit." Reese said as he touched Finch's forehead noticing his boss had started to sweat. The day's heat wave had to have gotten to him as well.

"Dammit, Harold. Why didn't you tell me?" Reese asked again.

"I didn't want to seem weak and you needed my help with the Number" Finch tried to reason.

"Being sick doesn't make you weak, Harold, it just means that your body needs to fight off the virus, and rest. You should have told me before I told you to come" Reese said.

Finch was starting to feel weak. He had managed to hide his illness and avoid coughing in front of Reese for most of the day, but now his body was giving up on him. Begging for him to lie down and rest. No longer feeling up to arguing with Reese, he took a deep breath.

"Please, , just leave-" Finch begged.

"No, Finch. You're sick; you need someone to look after you. I'll stay and take care of you." Determined Reese took off his suit jacket.

Finch just sat there. Unwilling to argue with Reese anymore he let the younger man fuss over him.

"C'mon, Finch. Let's get you out of these clothes" Reese started to unbutton the vest.

"Do you have any extra clothes here, Finch?" he looked at his boss and saw him nod, as he pointed down the hall of the library.

"Third door to your left" he said, "second drawer on the right."

Acknowledging this, Reese left to get more comfortable clothes for the recluse.

After retrieving a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, Reese came back and continued helping Finch out of his formal wear.

His boss just sat there, body way too exhausted and mind refusing to progress any further. He let Reese change him into more comfortable clothes.

Once the task was done, Reese managed to get Finch to his feet and gently walked him to the bedroom.

Noticing that Reese was done with the clothes, he mustered up whatever little energy he had left and walked towards his bedroom.

The walk to the bedroom seemed unending for Reese and excruciating for Finch. His body was already giving up on him. It was demanding rest now and his knees were ready to buckle underneath him. And his mind was foggy.

Reese managed to steady him all the way. He noticed how Finch's body was already giving up, and could only imagine the pain and exhaustion the man was going through.

Once they both reached the bedroom, Reese left Finch leaning on the wall so he could undo the covers on the bed and prop some pillows. That done he helped Finch and, after gently laying him down, covered his boss with a thin sheet.

"Cold" Finch shuddered as he closed his eyes.

"No, Harold" Reese soothed as he took off the glasses from his boss. "Right now you need the cold. Your body needs to cool off from the heat. Are you feeling better now? " Reese felt stupid asking, but he wanted to know if the reclusive man needed anything else.

Finch nodded. Feeling better now that his body was finally at rest and wasn't screaming at him anymore.

Pulling up a chair and setting it next to the bed, Reese sat down. He leaned over Finch and whispered in his ear.

"Alright, Finch. I'll be here if you need anything. I love you." He kissed Finch's forehead, but the reclusive man was already fast asleep.

**~POI~**

After Reese laid him down on the bed, Finch was already heading into oblivion although he was feeling very cold. However Reese had told him that he needed to cold, so he didn't press the matter further.

When asked if he was alright, he just nodded, not having the strength to answer the taller man. He was quickly falling asleep when Reese pulled up a chair.

Though he could barely make out the words that Reese said. He could have sworn he heard Reese said that he loved him.

He was surely hallucinating.

**~POI~**

**Fist and last time I will ever write at 3 in the morning. Hope you all like it. I'm not sure if I will do another chapter, though. **

**Please R&R! **


End file.
